Daleks in ManhattanKansas
by DeadlyJellyBaby
Summary: I was bored so I wrote this.


Daleks in Manhattan….. KANSAS

"Once upon a time, there was an evil robot that-"

"Dude, shut up! That's not how it goes!"

"So? It's not like this story is serious or anything."

"Nuh uh! You weren't there! This is very serious!"

"Whatever."

"Let me tell the story, okay?"

"Again, whatever."

"Alright, let's re-begin. One day in Rose Hill, Kansas, they-'

"Why the heck did you name the story Daleks in Manhattan Kansas if you're not even there?"

"It's a play on words!"

"Okay, okay! Whatever! Begin again."

"Alright, so….."

One day, in Rose Hill, Kansas, they had finished putting up the power lines that would run power to Oklahoma. They were weird red, brown colors and made of a strange metal. They looked a bit out of place in the fields. So much that I-

"A bit? Those things are huge!"

"I'm going to ignore you. Anyways…"

So much that I thought to go investigate the company. It was called 'DaleksRus'. Finding nothing suspicious about the name, I went there. They had robots all over the place. Again, nothing suspicious. I talked to the guy who ran the company. He said something about cows, and helping him, and that he would die if 'they' found out, and I would die too, and on, and on, and on! I left because I didn't find anything wrong, and the guy was annoying. Then there was a little blue box in my yard. Then the Doctor jumped out of it!

"A doctor? Really? You're weird."

"No, not _a_ doctor, _the_ doctor!"

"Oh, you mean like from the TV show?"

"Yah, only, he was a girl!"

"Okay, you are definitely messed up."

"Moving on."

So, the Doctor jumped out of it! Except, he was a girl with short hair. I was all like 'omg, the Doctor is actually a girl!' and she was all like 'who's the Doctor?'. Then Jack appeared out of nowhere and started flirting with the Doctor. He was all like 'Hello, my name is Jack' and then the Doctor was all like 'Hi, Jack!'. Then Amy ran up to the Doctor! Amy was all like 'Where are we going next?' and the Doctor was all like 'Bananas!' and Jack was all like 'That's not even a place'. Then Amy and the Doctor yelled at him saying 'Shut up Jack, you're not even in this season!' and Jack walked away. And then-

"Dude, stop saying 'then'. Just skip to a good part, or something!"

"But it is a good part!"

"You're driving me crazy, you know that, right?"

"Yup, continuing the story….."

And then, out of nowhere, a Dalek appeared! He was all like 'Cows are the superior race' and the Doctor was all like 'Oh, okay' and then Amy was like 'that's why you built that mind control thing, to take over the cows'. Then the Dalek was like 'lets talk about this' then the Doctor was like 'Oh, no! What are we going to do?' then Amy was like 'Exterminate! Exterminate!'. Then the Doctor pulled out her sonic screwdriver and-

"Why is it a sonic screwdriver? Why can't it be a sonic pen or something?"

"Because it's a screwdriver that's sonic! Not a pen!"

"Alright, it was just a question!"

"Going on….."

So, the Doctor pulled out her sonic screwdriver and….. chucked it at the Dalek!

"I'm beginning to think this story was a spare of the moment thing."

"Yah, well, it's not!"

"Okay, continue, continue."

So, the Dalek was all like 'omg, you just hit with a screwdriver' and then Jack appeared again and was all like 'hello, my name is Jack' to the Dalek. Then the Dalek tried to shoot him, but he deflected it by smiling at it. The Jack smiled and winked at the Dalek. The Dalek was like 'Oh no, it's to strong!' and then died. Then Amy, the Doctor, and Jack were high fiving each other. But, all of a sudden, an entire Dalek fleet appeared. Jack was all like 'they're to much for my winking and smiling powers!' and Amy was like 'we're all going to die!' then the Doctor was like 'let's pretend to be cows!'.

"So, what did they do?"

"Nothing, they didn't have time to do anything."

"You mean, they died?"

"No, don't be silly."

"What happened then?"

"Well…"

My brother came out of nowhere and shot the entire fleet down with his super Nerf gun, and everybody was saved. Even the cows.

THE

END

:P

* * *

><p>I was bored so I thought this up. Yah, it's really random. But I really do have those huge ugly power lines almost in my back yard. Anyways, thank you for reading this. Hope you liked it and thought it was funny. ;)<p> 


End file.
